GAME FOR YOU
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: Un juego vicioso de esos que no me gustaba jugar, eso pasaste a ser para mí. Con tus mañas y tus idas y venidas con él, no tardaste nada en volverme loco y hacerme ver; que yo también quería un poco de lo que le dabas a él. LuGray - Light NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.01+**

_**-¿No crees que ya la has lastimado lo suficiente?-**_

_Ahí vino él, con la excusa perfecta y en el momento perfecto._

_Tú habías salido corriendo como siempre de escuchar mis gritos y yo, demasiado lento dejé que te me escapases._

_Nuestra relación era así, no más dabamos vueltas a ver si algo salía entre los dos._

_**SIN MUCHO RESULTADO.**_

_La cosa era que, tú te habías encariñado con la cara que te mostré en un principio y cuando me conociste del todo, comenzaste a temerle al que de veras era y no ese que había inventado para ti._

_Realmente, nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes eso de involucrarme contigo, pero... tú me ganaste de antemano; haciéndote la simpática._

_**CON TODOS.**_

_Y yo, que estaba en medio de mi rol de buen señor, cai en tu trampa y mal._

_Nuestro trato fue tan repentino que, aún interpretando mi papel a la perfección, no pude evitarlo; me dejaste sorprendido._

_Y a la larga, eso como que se volvió un problema para mí. Puesto que terminamos emparejados como compañeros de equipo y donde yo fuese, tambien ibas tú._

_Tenerte lejos para poder curar mi enfermedad que llevaba tu nombre, pasó a estar en segundo plano y así como mi corazón, yo me rendí._

_**TE DI PASO Y TE AVENTURASTE SOLITA.**_

_Y hasta ahí, iba todo bien._

_La cosa fue cuando te pusiste firme y dijiste que yo te gustaba._

_Vamos, ¿gustarte yo? ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan fina como tú, cayese en manos de un aprovechador como lo era yo?_

_Sabías que el asunto no tenía pies y mucho menos cabeza._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué no te callaste la boca?_

_¿Qué tenías que andar diciendo esas tonterías? ¿A qué estabas jugando? ¿Era que te divertías conmigo? ¿O qué?_

_Los otros chicos, que morían por ti, hubiesen sonreído de oreja a oreja y hasta te hubiesen dado un beso._

_**YO NO HICE NADA DE ESO.**_

_Al contrario, me comporté seco y te pregunté en que demonios estabas pensando._

_¿Tan vacía tenías la cabeza que pretendías comprarme con algo así?_

_Yo... que creía, que me fiaba tan poco de las personas, ¿pensaste que caería en un juego tan bajo?_

_**DESAFORTUNADAMENTE, SI.**_

_Porque, en el fondo, había empezado a cambiar._

_Venía de un camino bastante duro y tú, me mostraste un poco de luz. _

_Probablemente, toda esa luz que yo tanto estaba buscando._

_Entonces, yo me descuidé. _

_Bajé las defensas y te dejé pasar por mi lado como si nada; como si formases parte de ese que era yo y no una persona completamente ajena y que no comprendía el por que de mi maldita existencia._

_**TODOS ESOS PUNTOS QUE NO ME CUADRABAN DE TI, ME LLEVARON A QUERERTE Y DEMASIADO.**_

_Para cuando me di cuenta, ya las cosas estaban hechas como no debían hacerse._

_Tú gustando de mí, yo gustando de ti. Solo nos hacía falta encontrarnos del todo y, ya... mi proyecto de años enteros se echaría a perder._

_Justamente esa tarde, que él vino a hacerme escándolo, pasó._

_Tú venías de una espera larga, de meses enteros, después de declararte tan abierta y natural como tú eras; y yo te había llamado para eso._

_**PARA DECIRTE LO QUE TANTO QUERÍAS ESCUCHAR.**_

_Me lo había pensado bien, contando lo mucho que me acompañaste y las incontables veces que me salvaste; ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo si el sentimiento era mutuo._

_Y por supuesto que estaba decidido a decírtelo, pero... cuando te apareciste así toda contenta, no me salió ni la más mínima palabra del discurso que tenía preparado._

_**TE DIJE TODO LO CONTRARIO.**_

_Te rechacé tanto como pude y tú, me mostraste el camino de tus lágrimas._

_En esos momentos, no supe que hacer y mucho menos, que decir._

_El único equivocado respecto a todo el asunto era yo y tú, habias terminado por salir herida._

_¿Qué clase de hombre era? ¿Qué clase de hombre era para lastimarte así?_

_Di unos cuantos golpes a la mesa, después que salieses por la puerta y él entró._

_Aplacó mi frustración con uno de sus grandes golpes y me tiró al suelo, preguntándome que tanto te había hecho; puesto que te había visto llorar._

_**TÍPICO, TÚ HACIÉNDOTE LA VÍCTIMA.**_

_A poco me defendí, diciendo que era culpa tuya por meterte con un tipo como yo y que, no más te había dado eso que tanto querías; una respuesta._

_Lo saqué mal con eso y me gané un par de puñetazos más, como así sus palabras que, me entraron por un lado y me salieron por el otro._

_**TANTO QUE, LO ESCUPÍ.**_

_¿Quién demonios se creía? _

_Siempre metiéndose en nuestros asuntos, solo porque tú lo considerabas importante y porque, de paso estaba en el mismo equipo que nosotros._

_No más era un metiche que, no conocía su lugar, solo porque yo aún no se lo había mostrado. Pero..._

_Decidí darle el gusto esa vez, le di la chance de que me apalease._

_Total, ¿Qué perdía yo? Tú ya no estabas conmigo y no ibas a volver, mi camino de años enteros estaba cortado; partido a la mitad gracias a ti..._

_**NO TENÍA DONDE IR Y MUCHO MENOS, A QUIEN RECURRIR.**_

_Preferí ignorar lo que pudiese ser correcto en esos momentos y abrí las puertas a lo que, según él era lo que me merecía._

_El sol se puso, después que me diese vuelta la cara y solito, se levantó._

_Tenía los ojos chicos y los brazos le temblaban hasta la última de sus líneas, estaba lleno de odio por dentro. _

_Y se notaba..._

_**IBA DIRIGIDO SOLO A MÍ.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté-¿Te cansaste?-**_

_**-Podría seguir golpeándote lo que resta del día-se puso serio-Pero, no vale la pena-arregló-Ella seguirá llorando de todos modos-**_

_**-Eso no es asunto tuyo-reclamé-Ya te dije que no te metas-**_

_**-¡¿Y que tú sigas haciéndole daño?!-levantó la voz-¡Ya quisieras!-siguió-Puede que Lucy no sepa que clase de tipo eres, pero yo si-me dio a entender-Te conozco bien, Gray-ahí, me nombró-Se que no descansas hasta destruir todo lo que tocas-vaya, que atento-Y no permitiré que ella se convierta en uno de tus juguetes-**_

_**-Dime una cosa, Natsu-sonreí malisioso-¿Cuándo abandonarás esa postura?-porque, le quedaba mal-Que yo sepa, Lucy no tiene ningún interés en ti-puesto que, yo era el único-¿Crees que ganarás algo haciéndote el malo conmigo?-**_

_**-Puede que si, puede que no-respondió, como de costumbre-La verdad, no me importa-en el fondo, si-Pero, que te quede claro-me apuntó con el dedo-No volverás a ponerle un solo dedo encima, nunca más-**_

_**-¿Es eso una advertencia?-me reí-¿O me estás amenazando?-**_

_**-Inténtalo y verás-**_

_Lo que vino después de eso, fue como el desencadenamiento de actos que, luego no tuvieron reversa._

_El fin de año cayó a nuestros pies y tú, optaste por pasarlo sola... lejos de nosotros y al lado de lo que te quedaba de familia; metiéndonos la excusa que, una vez que las festividades acabasen, volverías a contactarnos para seguir con lo de siempre. Pero, para gran sorpresa de todos..._

_Corrió el verano, el otoño, el invierno, ¡hasta la primavera!_

_Las fechas pasaron y pasaron y tú... _

_**NO REGRESASTE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.02+**

_Eramos adolescentes, en ese entonces._

_Apenas con los 15 años cumplidos, mientras moríamos por conocernos profundamente._

_No medíamos nuestros propios límitos, porque creíamos que eramos libres. Pero..._

_Libres, ¿de qué? ¿Acaso algo nos reprimía? ¿Eramos esclavos de algún grupo de personas?_

_No, al contrario. Eramos un par de idiotas que, disfrutabamos del día y de la noche, tal cual se nos placía._

_¿Qué límites veíamos en eso? _

_**PROBABLEMENTE, LOS INVISIBLES.**_

_Ahora que los años habían corrido, todo aquello era no más un mal recuerdo._

_Implantado, quizás en mi mente, para que admitiese los errores que había cometido respecto a ti y como me las había arreglado con eso, para correrte de aquí._

_Tú, forastera que llegaste con una imagen de chica humilde, siendo todo lo contrario; ¿pensaste que te la iba a dejar pasar?_

_Al principio, no te miré tan mal. Puesto que todos se pusieron de tu lado y pues, si ellos no te negaban la entrada, entonces... ¿Quién era yo para decir que no estaba de acuerdo?_

_Después de todo, tú no nos habías vendido a nadie y mucho menos, traicionado. Solo terminaste por traernos un par de problemas, a los que no estabamos acostumbrados._

_Pero, ahora... ahora que estabas lejos, eras el nombre que salía de la boca de todos, cada vez que me veían caminar, como si nada._

_Yo, el causante que el brillo del gremio estuviese en otra parte, ¿Cómo me daba la cara aún para mostrarme después de lo que te había hecho?_

_Según ellos, yo te había dado falsas esperanzas (como a todas las demás) y te había mandado de regreso, diciéndote las peores cosas. Sabiendo que, fui lo más discreto que pude contigo y que, te corté el rostro porque no me salió eso de hacerme el lindo contigo._

_**YA PARA LINDO, ESTABA NATSU.**_

**-Hablando de Roma-otra no me salió-Así que era cierto-comenté de mala gana-Volviste-**

**-Gray-cortante, como de costumbre-Si es que no te has cambiado el nombre, claro-**

**-Me siento orgulloso de el, no le veo el caso a cambiarlo por otro-declaré-Y mucho menos, por el de una estación-**

**-¿A poco y me sacarás los dientes, Rey Oscuro?-típico, maldito inmaduro-Yo no he venido para eso-**

**-Lucy no está aquí-señalé**

**-¿Quién dijo que la estaba buscando?-me miró, mal-Por lo que se, alguien se encargó de echarla-**

**-Ella se fue sola-arreglé-Yo no la eché-**

**-¿Quién dijo que fuiste tú?-jugó conmigo-Pudo ser cualquiera, ¿no te parece?-**

**-Natsu Dragonil-hasta lo llamé por el apellido-¿Qué te la das de reservado?-**

**-Ya te lo dije todo-apuntó y no con el dedo-No volveré a perder mi tiempo contigo-**

**-¿Qué?-lo de rudo, no me lo tragué-¿Ya te olvidaste de ella?-**

**-Yo no soy como tú-contestó-Valoro a mis amigos-te trató como tal-A Lucy la llevo aquí-y se tocó el corazón**

**-Por poco no me haces llorar-fui hirónico-De veras que eres patético, Natsu-seguí burlándome de él-Cada día estás peor-**

**-¿Y aún te preguntas por qué?-ahí, si que me peleó-No dejas de sorprenderme, Gray-**

**-Si, ya me lo sabía-acoté-Que me robo un poco de tu atención-**

**-Te equivocas-negó-Los cobardes como tú, no están dentro de mis preferencias-completó-Mejor suerte la próxima vez-y comenzó a caminar**

**-¡Oye!-grité-¿Dónde crees que vas?-y me gasté en preguntárselo-¡No te atrevas a...!-**

**-¿Por qué no le vas con eso a Loki?-hasta volteó para verme-Seguramente, a él le dará gusto saber que tiras para sus lados-**

**-¡No seas idiota!-chillé-¡Sabes muy bien que él está...!-**

**-Interesado en Lucy-me cortó-Si, tú dijiste lo mismo-sonó seco-Y yo también-concluyó-Pero, a diferencia de ustedes dos-nombró al otro, de paso-Yo la quise-confesó-No la lastimé-**

**-¡Natsu, maldito idiota!-lo insulté y él siguió camino-¡Ven aquí y pelea como un hombre!-**

**-Lo siento-se disculpó, sin dar la vuelta-Hoy tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-¡Cobarde!-dije entre dientes-¡A poco lo vea, le voy a...!-**

_¿Patear el trasero? _

_No, yo no era de esos. Y no me volvería lo mismo que él, solo porque me sacase de mis casillas de vez en cuando._

_Estaba resentido porque tú te habías ido y porque la oportunidad de estar contigo, quedó en __**"VEREMOS".**_

_Después de todo, aunque simpatizaste primero con Natsu, fui yo quien se robó toda tu atención y a él lo usabas más de pañuelo que, de otra cosa._

_Y sin embargo, no te juzgaba. Porque, sabía que el responsable de tus malas pasadas era yo._

_Tú que te apareciste como una chica alegre y te mostraste como tal, no más te venías abajo cuando las cosas no se daban como querías conmigo o, porque yo te trataba mal._

_¿Y a quien le ibas con eso? A él, al mismísimo Natsu Dragonil que, estaba ahí para cuidarte de todo y de todos, especialmente de mí._

_Pero, ahora que no andabas por estos lados, ¿Qué hacía él dando vueltas? _

_Según lo que pude oir hacía ya bastante tiempo, había optado por hacer un viaje bien largo para alejarse de todo lo malo y de paso, respirar aires nuevos._

_¿Sería que ya había acabado con su rutina? ¿O no más estaba de pasada y utilizaba el gremio como paraje?_

_**NO, ÉL NO ERA DE ESOS.**_

_El gremio era como un hogar para Natsu, siempre tenía uno que otro motivo para regresar a él._

_Y, la última vez que lo pisó, después de su pasantía en las otras tierras; vino con un regalo extra de paso._

_**TÚ.**_

_**-Soy Lucy, gusto en conocerlos-**_

_Como nos compraste a todos con esa presentación, como te lo ganaste a él con esa falsa expresión._

_Debí de haberlo matado por dejarte entrar o, mejor dicho, por dejarte quedar._

_Pero, eso ya era historia pasada. Tú te quedaste un buen rato por aquí y tuviste tus idas y venidas (gracias a mí), ¿Qué tanto estarías haciendo ahora?_

_Ahí, en esa casa tan grande..._

_**Y SOLA.**_

**-Ya lo oíste, ¿verdad?-escuché a las habladoras**

**-¿Que Natsu regresó?-le siguió la otra**

**-¡Pues, si!-respondió bien alto-¿Qué te dice eso?-**

**-¿Será que Lucy ha decidido regresar?-por Dios, no**

**-No veo otro motivo por el cual quiera estar aquí-completó-Aún sido Fairy Tail como su hogar, él es un chico muy ocupado-**

**-Y se lo ve bastante triste...-comentó con el mismo tono-Ahí, sin su compañera...-**

**-¡A poco no vuelva, vamos nosotras y la traemos de los pelos!-hasta armaron un plan y todo**

**-¡Así se habla, Mirajane!-levantó el brazo, también-¡Todo sea por el bien de Natsu!-**

**-¿A quien van a traer de los pelos, ustedes dos?-la voz del terror, en persona**

**-¡E-Erza-san!-se alertaron, ambas-A-A nadie...-arreglaron-N-Nosotras solo estábamos...-**

**-Oí que Natsu andaba por aquí-ignoró el temor de las chicas-¿Lo han visto?-**

**-Se fue por ahí-respondí por las miedosas**

**-Gracias-se fijó en mí, para acotar-Al menos y aún sirves para algo en este lugar, Fullbuster-**

**-Si, de nada-tiré, una vez que se fue-¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?-renegué-Idiotas-**

_Aunque en mi posición, insultar al resto era lo que menos podía hacer, me salió de adentro._

_¡Que yo no te maté, Dios! ¡Tú estabas por ahí, dando vueltas en círculos!_

_Pero, claro. ¿A quien iba a decirle eso? ¿A quien, si la única que me escuchaba eras tú?_

_Para algo me servías, después de todo. Y mira cuando fui a darme cuenta, justo ahora que tu ausencia equiparaba a tu esencia; en esas flores que cesaron de florecer y que, como los pajaros no han hecho más que cantar la misma estrofa de la misma canción, una y otra vez._

_**DESDE QUE TÚ TE MARCHASTE.**_

**CONTINUARA...**

**ll Gray x Lucy x Natsu ll**

Saludos, minna-san ^^

Aquí pasandome por la categoria de **Fairy** a dejar un nuevo fic que, comence hace poquito.

Lamentablemente, es un **Light Natsu x Lucy**, porque perdi la practica y no puedo tirarle bien a la pareja u.u

Pero, prometo que ira mejorando ^^

Por el momento, solo tengo estos dos capitulos, pero... ire completando la historia de a poco.

Desde aquí, gracias por pasarse y si comentan, se los agradeceria ^^

Cuidense y... lean muchooo !!

**LuNa RULEZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.03+**

_**-Seamos honestos. El único que te quiere aquí, es Natsu-**_

_¡Y que bien hice en decirte eso!_

_De alguna manera, aquel era mi modo de abrirte un tanto los ojos, a ver si te dabas cuenta que; de mi lado no conseguirías nada._

_Pero, no. Tú siempre tan terca, salías con que yo te quería, solo que me daba pena decirlo._

_¿Y era cierto?_

_**A MEDIAS, SI.**_

_No me caías mal y algo había en ti, que llamaba mi atención, pero... no estabas a mi altura y yo, mucho menos a la tuya._

_No coordinabamos y aunque tú, me habías demostrado que podíamos si lo intentabamos; yo... no quise dar ese paso contigo._

_Transformarme en el mismo payaso que era Natsu (visto por mí, claro), no estaba dentro de mis planes y mucho menos, era una de mis espectativas._

_Si te desilucionabas después, cosa tuya. Después de todo..._

_**¿QUIEN TE MANDÓ A QUE TE FIJASES EN MÍ?**_

_Desafortunadamente, nunca me respondiste esa pregunta._

_Tampoco me explicaste por qué yo me sentía igual respecto a ti o, si como eras maga, estabas utilizando alguna de tus palabras raras para manipularme._

_**TANTO POR DENTRO, COMO POR FUERA.**_

_Nunca me explicaste nada, porque yo no me senté a escucharte con paciencia. No era que no me gustase tu voz o que tú me molestases pero, como ya había otro que hacía eso por mí; lo tomé como innecesario y te corrí cada vez que estuviste dispuesta a darme una que otra de tus palabras._

_Porque, aunque desde un principio, te decidiste por mí... _

_**NUNCA SE ME QUITÓ DE LA CABEZA QUE, PARA ALGO, TAMBIÉN LO TENÍAS A NATSU.**_

_Para lo que fuese, pero... él tenía un puesto en tu vida y yo, no se lo pude sacar. Tú no me dejaste._

_Me metiste el verso de que era tu amigo y que, yo era más que eso; que no necesitaba tener también su lugar para estar contento. _

_Claro, tú me conocías tan poco que, no tenías idea cuan grande era el agarre mío con las cosas que me pertenecían y dado que tú estabas de mi lado... eras de mi propiedad._

_**COMPARTIRTE CON ÉL, ESTABA FUERA DE MIS REGLAS.**_

_Sin embargo, todas las veces que te fui con eso, tú te mostraste firme respecto a Natsu y eso, me terminó por enfermar._

_Me llevó a mirarte desde la otra punta del cuarto y sacarte los dientes, para así acusarte y llamarte como de veras te llamabas: mentirosa._

_**-Hoy también estuviste con él, ¿verdad?-te ataqué cuando llegaste**_

_**-Si...-no me lo negaste-Consiguió un trabajo por aquí cerca...-me informaste-Y me pidió si lo podía acompañar...-**_

_**-¿Era necesario que fueras tú?-me crucé de brazos-¿Qué no se basta él solo últimamente?-**_

_**-Gray...-me llamaste al rato-Natsu y yo, somos compañeros...-me informaste-Donde él vaya, también tengo que ir yo...-**_

_**-¿Y querías ir?-fui al grano-¿O te llevó por la fuerza?-**_

_**-Hice lo que tenía que hacer...-contestaste, cortante-¿Contento?-**_

_**-Lamento echar tu día a perder, pero...-ahí, me levanté-La verdad es que, me tienes harto-**_

_**-¿Eh?-eso, te llegó**_

_**-Que vayas de aquí para allá con Natsu, me tiene de malas-reporté-A mí no me engañas con el cuento de que es tu amigo-**_

_**-¡Pero, es eso lo que es!-levantaste la voz-¡Un amigo y nada más!-**_

_**-¿A quien tratas de convencer con esas palabras?-te golpeé bien de frente-¿A mí o a ti?-**_

_**-¿Q-Qué?-quedaste ciega, al instante**_

_**-Lucy, te seré honesto-me puse serio-Tú me interesas-confesé-Pero, si tu idea es jugar conmigo y de paso, pasartela bien con él-cosa que sospeché desde un principio-Mejor has la tuya y dejame en paz-**_

_No dijiste una sola palabra en tu defensa. Al contrario, bajaste la cabeza y me dejaste pasar; como si nada._

_Si de veras estabas divirtiéndote conmigo y de paso, sacando provecho de Natsu, no lo sabía. Pero, de algo estaba seguro._

_**ÉL TE TENÍA LAS MISMAS GANAS, QUE TE TENÍA YO.**_

_El sólo hecho de que fueras su compañera de equipo, lo comprovaba._

_Toda la vida, Natsu se valió solo. No necesitó de nadie más, para completar las misiones, salvo de la ayuda de Happy; que lo acompañaba por su propia voluntad. Pero..._

_Jamás trabajó en grupo con nadie del gremio, hasta que apareciste tú. Así, toda dulce y toda linda, de su mano... dispuesta a ser una más de Fairy Tail._

_Cosa que se te cumplió fácil, con el sello de Mira y la aprobación del maestro; después lo único que te restaba era encontrar un lugar donde encajases a la perfección._

_**LUGAR QUE VINO A TI, SIN QUE SALIESES A BUSCARLO.**_

_La verdad, en eso Natsu se adelantó. Loki también tuvo intenciones de hacer equipo contigo y yo, a medias, también. Pero... como el chico actuó tan rápido como su fuego, nos quedamos a medio camino y él se ganó tu trato, con un apretón de manos sutil._

_Cosa que yo envidié después y que nos puso al borde del abismo, cuando tú decidiste irte; sin despedirte de él y mucho menos, de mí._

**-A ti te estaba buscando-su voz, inconfundible**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora, Erza?-la miré-¿Qué no fuiste por Natsu?-**

**-Él me contó-empezó, de a poco-Que volvieron a pelear-**

**-Ah, eso-no le di importancia-¿Y qué?-**

**-Él no volvió aquí con las intenciones de andar mal contigo-me informó-Vino porque necesitaba del aire de este lugar-**

**-Bueno, supongo que hasta los mitad dragón como él, necesitan volver a casa, de vez en cuando-suspiré, sin emoción-Fairy Tail es su segundo hogar, después de todo-**

**-Desconozco el motivo por el cual ustedes volvieron a llevarse mal-vaya, raro que no le contase-Pero...-**

**-Las cosas cambiaron desde que Lucy se fue-confesé-Deberías empezar desde ahí-la esquivé, tomando camino-Te aseguro que, así lo entenderás-**

**-¡Sobre Lucy...!-me paró el paso, con tu nombre**

**-¿Qué?-me fijé en ella, con desinterés**

**-Sus cosas llegaron esta mañana-me informó-Ha decidido volver con nosotros-**

**-Entonces, si regresó por ella-sentencié, con gracia-Ese chico es patético-**

**-Yo que tú me preguntaría por qué ella se atrevió a regresar-dio vuelta las cosas-Después de todo, Natsu sólo está de pasada-**

_Y no le quise dar el gusto, pero... no me quedó otra. Si Natsu había regresado por ti o por cualquier otra cosa, a mí me daba igual. _

_Pero... que tú hubieses reconsiderado la oferta de Mira y las demás, era un tanto sospechoso. _

_Tú que te fuiste con esa pose de niña herida, que te regresaste por el verano a casa y que después no volviste; tú que me culpaste de todo y me dejaste sin nada..._

_**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS BUSCABAS VOLVIENDO A FAIRY TAIL?**_

_Dudé que hubieses recapacitado por mí. Probablemente, Mira te hubiese comentado en una de sus tantas cartas, cuanta falta le hacías a Natsu y que el muy idiota estaba como perdido, desde que tú optaste por marcharte; de la noche a la mañana._

_Seguramente, fue el daño que le estabas haciendo al chico, lo que te movilizó y te hizo tomar semejante decisión bestial que, nos llevaría a encontrarnos tarde o temprano, cara a cara. Pero, más allá de eso, estaba claro que yo no venía dentro de ninguno de tus motivos y mucho menos, dentro de ti._

**-Estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad?-tiré al aire-No viniste hasta aquí por mí, ¿o si?-volteé, en el eco de esas palabras-Lucy-**

**-Tienes toda la razón-sonaste superada-Esta vez, no vine por ti-**

**-¿Por quien, entonces?-ya sabía la respuesta, pero igual pregunté**

**-Por Natsu-contestaste, segura**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos a todos ^^

Perdón por la tardanza con este fic u.u

La verdad es que, por ser mi primer fic de **FAIRY TAIL** que no es corto, me cuesta sacarlo adelante XD

No solo eso, como es un **Gray x Lucy**, también viene por ese lado jjjee

Tenía pensado escribir un **Natsu x Lucy**, pero... hasta ahora no he encontrado un buen punto de partida, así que... se los debo u.u

Por el momento, solo tengo **el capitulo 3 de Game for you**, pero... ya iré poniendo más ^^

He aquí el regreso de Lucy que, aparentemente no es por Gray XD

Ya veremos si es tan cierto como dice, después de todo, va de esta pareja ^^ Aunque tenga **Natsu x Lucy **también jjjeee

Nos vemos en otra y gracias por la buena respuesta

**LuFFy x NaMi**


	4. Chapter 4

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.04+**

_Esas palabras, fueron algo así como... culmimantes. Viniendo de ti, toda cosa era de esperarse. Todo menos eso. _

_¿Tú admitiendo que habías regresado por él? _

_No, no, no. Eso era algo que, no merecía que alguien se creyese y mucho menos, que alguien se lo tragase._

_Tú que todo este tiempo (ba, el que estuviste dando vueltas por aquí), te la pasaste jugando con el maldito idiota; ¿ibas a decir ahora que te importaba? ¿Qué habías recapacitado por el daño inmenso que le hacías?_

_¡Por Dios! Natsu podía moverse solo, no necesitaba que le vinieses a hacer de niñera. Pero..._

_Como tú tenías esa cosa sobreprotectora con él, probablemente... te jodiese dejarlo solo, cuando eras conciente que eran un equipo de dos (si no contabas a Happy, claro)._

_Si. Probablemente, ese fuese el motivo de tu regreso. Te cansaste que el gato ocupase tu lugar y de las quejas de Mira, también. Entonces, decidiste volver y matar dos pájaros de un tiro._

_**LÁSTIMA, PARECÍA QUE IBAS A MATAR TRES.**_

**-Ya que volviste por él, como dices-como que no te creí-¿Ya fuiste a verlo?-**

**-No-respondiste, seca-Apenas acabo de llegar-aclaraste-Pero, lo estoy buscando-**

**-Pues, conmigo no está-prácticamente, te esquivé-No se si lo sabías o no, pero...-**

**-Si, Mira-san ya me contó-me cortaste, como siempre-Que otra vez, no se llevan bien-**

**-Se ve que te ha informado bastante bien-eso, me sorprendió-Con esas cartas-**

**-La que las empezó, fui yo-asumiste la culpa-Fui yo la que quiso seguir sabiendo de este lugar-**

**-Porque eres Lucy de Fairy Tail, ¿no?-me acordé, de lo que te dijo esa vez**

**-No-negaste, firme-Porque soy Lucy-dijiste lo mismo que yo, casi-La compañera de Natsu-**

**-Y Happy-agregué por ti-Él también es parte del equipo-te hice memoria-Que no se te olvide-**

**-Si, claro-me diste la razón-Soy la compañera de Happy también-**

**-Así está mejor-sonreí, burlón-Aprendes rápido, Lucy-**

**-No gracias a ti, Gray-me hiciste competencia**

**-Ah claro, lo había olvidado-técnicamente, usé el sarcasmo contigo-Natsu fue quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes, ¿no?-**

**-No todo-te defendiste-Sólo la mayoría-**

**-Eso explica porque aún sigues con la idea, de que él te quiere como su compañera-busqué engañarte, de alguna manera**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Ah, se ve que Mira no te comentó sobre eso-seguí con el juego-Natsu volvió, porque está interesado en Erza-te mentí y con gracia-Al parecer, quiere formar equipo con ella-**

**-Estás mintiendo...-susurraste, temblorosa-¡Estás mintiendo y lo se!-hasta me apuntaste, como de costumbre-¡Natsu jamás haría...!-**

**-¿Equipo con ella o una cosa así?-te di a elegir-¿Cuál de las dos ibas a decir, Lucy?-**

**-Natsu y yo, somos compañeros...-te acordaste, tarde-Él nunca haría a un lado eso...-seguiste con lo mismo-Aunque yo me fuera...-apretaste los dientes-¡Él me prometió que...!-**

**-Se quedaría esperando hasta que su linda compañera, se atreviera a regresar-terminé el maldito discurso-Si, se lo que te dijo-porque lo escuché-Pero, también se que te mintió-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-te quedaste helada**

**-Tú no le importas, Lucy-te aseguré-Y eso te lo puedo decir por lo mucho que conozco a Natsu-mentira, no lo conocía nada-A estas alturas, ya reconoció que no le sirves en nada-completé-Y que está mucho mejor sin ti-**

**-¿Por qué...?-bajaste la cabeza-¡¿Por qué me mientes así?!-chillaste, herida-¡Yo, simplemente...!-parecías algo idéntico a una hoja-¡Te detesto!-**

_No me afectaron en lo más mínimo, esas palabras._

_El hecho que tú me detestases, era algo ya prácticamente natural y cuando no me lo decías; me daba la impresión que algo estaba fuera de lugar._

_Aunque, nunca sentí curiosidad de saber que tanto era en realidad. Porque, si tenía que ver contigo... _

_**PREFERÍA QUE SIGUIESE SIENDO LO QUE ERA, UN MISTERIO.**_

_Tanto tiempo siendo tú eso, que lo que se relacionase contigo también lo fuese... ¿a quien rayos le afectaría?_

_A mí no, por supuesto. Y... quien sabía, probablemente tampoco le afectase a Natsu, ya que él también actuaba como si lo hubiese superado; sólo que con una diferencia: él aún te guardaba cariño, yo no._

_Te debía mi desgracia, los malos ojos puestos en mi nuca, las palabras y acusaciones que iban y venían... era demasiado todo eso y negativo, como para todavía andar diciendo que eras bonita y que hasta me parecías una muñequita de esas caras que se vendían en las tiendas y que jamás se liquidaban._

_No, tú para mí, no eras eso. No más representabas la figurita repetida, en mi album de fotografías y, lo único que quería era comprar un sobre en el que tú, no estuvieses incluída._

_Pero, mala era la suerte. Porque, tú eras la protagonista de mi historia y aunque me picase eso de no verte la cara, te la vería de todas maneras; hasta que el guíon se volviese otro y mi reina fuese otra y no tú._

_A toda esta larga explicación, te me quedaste mirando en tanto yo te analizaba de pies a cabeza. _

_No habías cambiado en nada, seguías siendo la misma niñita débil que necesitaba de Natsu para todo y que lo llamaba a gritos; cada vez que estaba en lo alto y no sabía como demonios hacer para bajar._

_Seguías siendo así de patética, esperando siempre en el mismo sitio, a que él se apareciese y te abrazase con esos brazos que; prácticamente siquiera doblaban los tuyos._

_Claro que, ya habías pasado de esos tiempos y ahora, sentías el frío hasta en las venas, por como te helaba mi mirada. Tanto que, no soportaste seguir estando parada y te largaste a correr, en cuanto te temblaron las rodillas._

_Obviamente, mucho no corriste, ya que te chocaste con el pecho que buscabas y retrodeciste un par de pasos en falso; hasta que la mano te aseguró y no te caíste al suelo._

_**AHÍ LO TENÍAS, TU TAN ESPERADO REENCUENTRO.**_

**-N-Natsu...-parecías casi muerta, de sólo verlo ahí**

**-Hola, Lucy...-vaya, que actitud más normal**

**-Si estabas aquí...-sonaste un poquito feliz-Como me dijo Mira-san...-**

**-Ah, si...-trató de esquivar la bienvenida-Estamos de pasada...-te dio a entender-Happy y yo...-**

**-Ya veo...-como que eso, te desanimó**

**-Erza me dijo que habías vuelto...-vaya, justo ella-Así que, di vueltas a ver si te encontraba...-se explicó-No quería irme, sin despedirme de mi compañera...-confesó-Digo, de mi antigua compañera...-**

**-Entonces, es cierto...-susurraste y él, te escuchó**

**-¿Qué cosa?-y se quedó atento, de paso**

**-Que formas equipo con ella ahora...-le diste a saber, mi mentira**

**-No, para nada...-se defendió-Mi compañera eres tú, Lucy...-te dio, justo en el corazón**

**-¿Eh?-te quedaste ciega, como siempre**

**-Que te hayas ido, no significa que ya no seas parte de esto...-ahora venía su discurso-Sigues siendo Lucy de Fairy Tail, después de todo...-le salió la sonrisa, más tarde-Además de mi compañera, por supuesto...-**

**-Pero, acabas de decir que...-estabas como pasmada, por no decir, confusa**

**-En realidad, estaba tratando de evitar eso de las bienvenidas...-se excusó-Soy malo para esas cosas y no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir...-te contó un poco de historia-De hecho, hasta le pregunté a Mira, pero...-se quedó pensando-No me pareció muy adecuada su idea...-si, ya me imaginaba cual de todas ellas, le pasó por la cabeza-Así que...-dio vueltas, por un buen rato-Bienvenida a casa, Lucy...-**

**-¡Natsu...!-te agarraste fuerte, ni que te fuese a soltar-Gracias...-**

**-Cuando quieras...-una vez que estuviste segura, se fijó en mí**

**-Yo ya me voy, si es eso lo que te molesta-pasé por al lado, sin decir más-Toda tuya, Natsu-**

**-Ni que te la fuera a compartir, Gray-me dio pelea y por ti**

**-Nos vemos en la cena-fui cordial-Hay reunion, por la vuelta de Lucy al gremio-**

**-Si-fue positivo-Ahí estaremos-**

_Si llegaban a tiempo, claro. Conociéndote a ti, te harías la víctima y él se vería forzado a consolarte, llegando al grado de tocarte un poco; entusiasmándose porque tú le darías pasada._

_Porque, si. Para algunas cosas eras lenta, pero para otras..._

_**ERAS BASTANTE RÁPIDA.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !! Despues de un tantote, paso a dejarles el nuevo capitulo de este fic XDNaM

Finalmente, Natsu y Lucy han vuelto a encontrarse y pues... que mas decir??? o.O

Se armara lio con esto de que a Gray no le gusta mucho la idea de que Lucy haya regresado por Natsu

Pero, ya veran... las cosas se daran para el lado de nuestro protagonista, al menos... por un tiempo XD

A saber, esperar a que salga el proximo capitulo ~

Por el momento, les dejo este que, espero que les guste tanto como los otros

Gracias por la buena respuesta y no olviden comentar que, me encantaria saber que piensan sobre este capi

Sin mas, nos vemos pronto !!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi 4EvEr ll**


	5. Chapter 5

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.05+**

**-¡Bienvenida a casa, Lucy!-**

_Ese fue el grito que, abrió las puertas de un largo festejo en tu nombre._

_Todo el gremio reunido, para darte un cálido abrazo por el regreso y llenarte de regalos que, por supuesto; te gustaron._

_Claro, de todos recibiste algo, menos de mí. Yo no me rebajé al punto de comprarte alguna chuchería y dartela en mano, porque ya de sobra me sabía que, no la ibas a aceptar. Además, eso de ser lindo contigo, no me iba y ya tenías a otro, que andaba tras tus polleras._

_**EL PAYASO DE NATSU.**_

_Yo... no me iba a meter en el mismo juego que él y eso, te lo tenías claro. Lo nuestro no pasaba por ser un parque de diversiones y, si estabas esperando por un paseo, pues... ya podías ir subiéndote a la otra montaña rusa; que la mía tenía agotadas las entradas, para cierta señorita en particular._

_En resumen, las cosas estaban bien para mí, no te necesitaba dando vueltas por ahí y justo en el momento que lo asumí, te apareciste con las valijas y ese diálogo que, me cayó más pesado que una roca._

_**-Estoy aquí por Natsu-**_

_No, si yo ya sabía que por mí no ibas a regresar. _

_Si te fuiste porque yo te traté mal (supuestamente), no ibas a ser tan tonta de venir y dejarte maltratar otra vez, por el mismo tipo._

_Ibas a buscar a otro que te golpease y te tratase como te merecías y de casualidad, aún tenías a tu viejo compañero de equipo que; estaba encantado de tenerte de vuelta._

_**Y ESO, SE LE NOTABA EN LA CARA.**_

_Si, después de un largo verano y un par de misiones mal hechas, Natsu mostraba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todo, porque tú estabas aquí._

_Mientras que yo, tenía la cara larga y el ceño fruncido porque, aunque tú habías regresado, los ojos de los otros; seguían clavados en mi nuca._

_Si, aún deberían tener ese pensamiento que yo te eché y que si se me presentaba la oportunidad, iba a hacerlo de nuevo._

_Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en eso, serían el escudo que te protegería de mí, el resto del camino. _

_Aunque bueno, era cosa tuya si decidías acercarte a esta bestia o no. Si preferías mimar a tu animalito domesticado y a mí, siquiera alimentarme; pues bien. ¿Quién dijo que yo te necesitaba?_

_**NADIE, SIQUIERA YO.**_

_Para mí, eras un punto aparte y eso, te lo tenías bien claro._

_No ibas a intentar cambiarlo, porque simplemente, no venías con esas intenciones. Lo único que querías, era ocupar tu antiguo lugar y ver si podías llegar a algo con Natsu; porque en el fondo... él te atraía._

_No fue cosa mía, eso de suponer que tenías algo con él. El muy idiota te movía la estantería y a ti te venía, si se caían los libros o no. Porque, ya de redondo, te caías tú._

_**TANTO CONMIGO, COMO CON ÉL.**_

**-¿Ya te vas?-dijiste, cuando me levanté**

**-¿Quieres que me quede?-te reté a admitirlo**

**-Todos estamos aquí...-te justificaste-Sería una pena que te salieras...-**

**-Ha sido un largo día hoy-me excusé-Además...-miré a mi alrededor-Se te ve bien estando con los otros-**

**-Gray...-te quedaste prendada de mi nombre**

**-Disfrutalo, Lucy-fui lo suficientemente seco contigo-Y...-me tomé mi tiempo, para decir lo último-Bienvenida a casa-**

_Básicamente, te quedaste sin palabras. _

_No dijiste nada, siquiera me diste las gracias, no más me dejaste caminar y que hiciese la mía por ahí; porque estaba claro que no me iba a dormir._

_No más quise zafarme de todo el alboroto en tu nombre y relajarme. Quitarme el peso que me pusiste en los hombros y pasar por alto que, mi corazón había comenzado a sacarse, por el sólo hecho de sentirte cerca._

_Que tú estuvieses aquí, era una amenaza, en pocas palabras y necesitaba deshacerme del obstáculo; para seguir avanzando._

_Lastimarte era cosa fácil, hacer que me odiases mucho más, pero... ahora que tu escolta, me acechaba... el trabajo me costaría el doble y no podría dar el cheque en blanco, como la otra vez._

_Echarte a los gritos, no era una opción válida y hacer que te molestases con él, mucho menos. Ahora estaban más pegados que nunca y aunque a mí me chocase, no ibas a cortar los hilos con el chico dragón; sólo porque me vieses de mala cara y con un humor de perros._

_Si para ti, él era __**"EL IMPORTANTE"**__, no le ibas a patear el trasero y mucho menos, tratarlo para el diablo; para que te dejase en paz. Si ya de sobra me sabía que, lo que más te gustaba de Natsu, era su insoportable compañía._

_Te gustaba que invadiese tu espacio, que se apareciese a cualquier hora y sin una excusa lógica. Te gustaba que fuese tu sombra y que siempre tuviese una respuesta a tus preguntas. Te gustaba que fuese así de perfecto y contigo. _

_**ASÍ DE PERFECTO COMO NO ERA YO.**_

_Porque, él te lo daba todo de frente, mientras que yo... te tiraba el cariño por la espalda, a ver si tú lo atajabas._

_Mi orgullo era tan grande que, aún queriéndome acercar a ti, las cosas daban otro giro y me iba en dirección contraria; por el sólo hecho de que tú... eras muy poca cosa para mí._

_Y era extraño, pero... aunque no me llegabas a los talones, aunque preferías a ese chico por encima de mí, te saliste de donde estabas y fuiste a buscarme, porque sabías que no me había ido a ninguna parte; que no más estaba del otro lado de la puerta... cargándome un par de cosas que, en si... no eran nada._

**-¿Qué quieres?-tiré eso de ser amable-¿Qué no te dije que te quedaras con los otros?-**

**-Sólo vine, porque te debo una disculpa...-te excusaste, como de costumbre**

**-¿Una disculpa?-te miré, desentendido-¿A qué viene eso?-**

**-Me pasé contigo esta tarde...-admitiste tus errores-Sólo porque me jodió lo que me dijiste...-**

**-Bueno, debes estar feliz-te la dejé pasar-Natsu aún quiere que seas su compañera-**

**-Si...-hasta te oíste dulce-Eso me dijo hace un rato...-**

**-Ahí tienes lo que querías-te pegué duro-¿Necesitas algo más?-**

**-Si...-vaya, que pretenciosa-Que no me trates como si fuera una desgracia para ti...-fuiste al grano-¿Es mucho pedirte que dejes de hacer eso?-**

**-Nunca fui distinto para contigo-te recordé-No sé que te sorprendes ahora, Lucy-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, te dejó en seco**

**-Si quieres buenos tratos-se notaba que sí-Tienes los de Natsu del otro lado de la puerta-te informé-Si pretendes tener lo mismo de mí-supuse que estaba dentro de tus planes-Te aconsejo que no te quedes parada-fui frío-Se te cansarán las piernas-**

**-¿Qué tanto te hice?-me atacaste, herida-¿Qué para que me trates así?-**

**-Tú sabrás-no te respondí-Que yo ya me lo sé de memoria-**

**-¡Gray...!-chillaste, por como caminé**

**-Vuelve con los otros, Lucy-giré, para mirarte fijo-Buenas noches-**

_Me gané un par de lágrimas, antes de voltear la vista y escuchar como cerrabas la puerta a gritos._

_Genial, ya sabía la que me esperaba, cuando la fiesta acabase y todos se fuesen a la cama: un puñetazo por parte del chico de fuego._

_Porque, no se guardaría las ganas de golpearme hasta mañana, me buscaría donde sabía que podría encontrarme y me daría vuelta la cara; haciéndome memoria de aquella frase que me aprendí de pies a cabeza, de tanto que me la dijo._

_**-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLA LLORAR!-**_

_Técnicamente, pasaste tantas veces por ese estado que, hasta me acostumbré a que me tirase la puerta abajo, me tomase por el cuello y me grabase su mano en la cara._

_Para él, estaba de moda ser violento conmigo y si era para salir en tu defensa, mucho más. Ya los dos nos llevabamos mal y gracias a ti, eramos más rivales que otra cosa; en una competencia que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar._

_**PORQUE NOS IBAS A USAR POR IGUAL.**_

_Y luego, nos meterías la excusa que, tú no estabas para andar con alguno de nosotros y que, si teníamos esas intenciones contigo, que fuesemos apuntando para otra parte. Que tú, no tenías tiempo para un par de pendejos como nosotros que, lo único que hacían bien era disputarse a una chica tan poca cosa como tú._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Rapidito, rapidito otro capítulo más de este fic de **FT** XD

La verdad, este no me costó tanto como los otros y me gustó más que el anterior ^^

Si bien la actitud de **Gray** es bien dura con **Lucy** y no la trata para nada bien, me resulta llevadera y me da gusto que esta historia tenga buena respuesta !!

Eso me anima a seguir escribiéndola, aunque no se cuanto vaya a durar jjje

Tenía pensado hacerla de unos **10**, pero... se ve que no me alcanzará para desarrollar todo lo que tengo planeado, así que... es probable que, le de unos **10** más; para que **Lucy** se mueva un poco y se relacione con el protagonista que, tendrá que bajar la bandera y aceptar que, en el fondo, le pone los pelos de punta que ella haya vuelto por **Natsu** y no por él XD

También disfrutaré poder poner en práctica un poco de **NaxLu **que, vengo corta con esos dos y no me salen las historias que se tratan de ellos (al menos, las largas me cuestan demasiado u.u)

Espero que este fic, me ayude a poder llevar bien ese asunto y dejarles una buena historia; porque creo que esta da para mucho.

Y bueno, sin más, me despido hasta otro capitulo ^^

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo !!

Nos vemos en otra !!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi 4EvEr ll**


	6. Chapter 6

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.06+**

_No te discutí mucho después de eso, porque en sí, no tenía nada que discutirte._

_Tú eras tú y yo, era yo; ambos lo teníamos claro. Como así, que no había ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros, porque no nos atraían las mismas cosas, siquiera una._

_Eramos completamente opuestos y aunque no vivíamos peleándonos por eso, no cruzabamos muchas palabras; si nos veíamos por ahí. Tú me esquivabas, te hacías la herida y yo, te pasaba por al lado como si nada, desviando la vista para no cruzarme con tus ojos; que me acusaban de ser una mala persona._

_Porque, esa vez, yo te hice daño. Te di directo al corazón y algo dentro tuyo, se rompió; probablemente eso mismo y todo porque yo no me aguanté los celos y te tiré a la cara, precisamente lo que tú no tenías ganas de escuchar._

_**-Si quieres buenos tratos, tienes los de Natsu del otro lado de la puerta-**_

_Meterlo en el medio, cuando tú siquiera lo nombraste, fue de lo peor... pero, era que no quería quedarme pateando tu piedra toda la noche. Quería que te fueses, que me dejases en paz; que hicieses la tuya y me lo refregases en la cara._

_**COMO ALGUNA VEZ LO HICE YO.**_

_No quería vivir en guerra contigo y mucho menos, reclamarte por cosas que no correspondían; porque no venían al caso. _

_Lo nuestro pisó el final antes de empezar y todo por él. Porque, tú lo pusiste donde no debías y me recalcaste que no ibas a dejarlo fuera, sólo porque a mí me molestase el trato que tenías con él._

_Natsu era tu compañero de equipo y si me jodía, ya me sabía para que lado estaba la puerta. Si me reventaba o me ponía los pelos de punta, ahí tenía por donde irme y quejarme como un viejo; cuando no anduvieses cerca._

_Y, las cosas no parecían ser otras, ahora que habías regresado. Todos ocupabamos el mismo lugar que en ese entonces y tú, interpretabas a la reina, como de costumbre. La única diferencia era que, yo ya no estaba ahí para servirte._

_Harto de que me tratases como a un idiota con el que pasabas el rato y nada más, di media vuelta y miré hacia otros horizontes, donde sin dudas estaba todo eso que tú no me querías dar. Porque..._

_Te hacías la linda conmigo, pero... luego me pagabas con la segunda cara de la moneda y te ibas por ahí, con quién sabía quién; para hacer todo eso que no tenías ganas de hacer con un tipo como yo. Total, yo no más te servía para llenar el hueco que no le dejabas ocupar a Natsu. Después de eso..._

_**¿PARA QUÉ MÁS TE SERVÍA YO?**_

_Ahora sabía que para nada en absoluto, pero... cuando estuviste conmigo, me metiste tantos versos que, yo me tragué la mayoría de ellos._

_Era que me venías con esos aires tuyos y nada de lo que saliese de tu boca me sonaba a mentira, pero... ahora que conocía tu otra cara (tu verdadera cara), no tenía dudas que me habías tomado el pelo; porque no te daba el pellejo para ir y tomárselo a él. Después de todo..._

_Él te conocía mucho mejor que yo y, si te atrevías a jugar en su contra, te chocarías con esos ojos que más de una vez, te miraron con desprecio... cuando tú no supiste entender una que otra cosa respecto a su pasado. Y, volver a pasar por eso..._

_No, que el muy idiota volviese a juzgarte como en ese entonces, no estaba dentro de tus planes. Habías regresado para ser encantadora con él y conseguir lo que, gracias a mí, se te quedó a la mitad. Habías vuelto con la intención de recuperar lo que nadie te quitó y no te ibas a ir, hasta que lo consiguieses. _

_Y, a sabiendas de cuan persistente eras con las cosas que te gustaban o, más bien con las que te encaprichabas, no ibas a dar brazo a torcer hasta que ese dragón se dignase a caer en tus brazos; por no decir en tu trampa._

_Pero, antes de que él pudiese darse el gusto de estar tan cerca de tu cuerpo, buscó contacto conmigo... sólo que a los golpes. Tiró la puerta abajo y a los gritos, tomándome por el cuello... para que yo quedase como la madera y ahí, me plantó un buen puñetazo; antes de empezar con su discurso matutino. _

_¿No lo dije yo, acaso? Apenas me fui, te lanzaste a ser la víctima de todo el asunto y él, que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que cuidar de una mentirosa como tú, saltó en tu defensa apenas salió el sol._

_**SACÁNDOSE LAS GANAS CONMIGO.**_

**-Debería darte un buen golpe-si que estaba molesto, esta vez-Por ser tan idiota-**

**-Parale un poco, Natsu-porque, se estaba pasando-Que esta vez, no le hice nada-**

**-¿Ah, si?-era obvio que no me iba a creer-Lucy no dijo lo mismo anoche-**

**-Sabes que le encanta inventar cosas-en mi contra, por supuesto-Esa chica divaga mucho-**

**-Como tú cuando le dijiste que yo tenía pensado hacer equipo con Erza, ¿no?-que buena memoria, la suya**

**-Eso decían los rumores-me defendí-No es que tuviera intenciones de mentirle-**

**-¿Y se supone que te crea?-porque, no lo iba a hacer-Después de cómo la echase de aquí-según él, yo tenía la culpa-Eso es imposible-**

**-Ya te dije que yo no la eché-repetí lo de siempre-Ella se fue porque quiso-**

**-Estaba contigo, en ese entonces-y como le jodía eso-¿Por qué habría de irse, si supuestamente, era feliz al lado de un tipo como tú?-**

**-¿No te lo dije, acaso?-por poco, no me reí-Que a esa chica le encanta decir puras mentiras-**

**-Puede que haya mentido un poco, respecto a como eran las cosas contigo-lo admitió, porque sabía que era cierto-Pero, sobre que tú la tratabas mal-me lo remarcó, como si fuese de lo peor-No, en eso si que no mintió-**

**-Lo que tú digas, Natsu-ya estaba harto de lidiar con el idiota-Si quieres creerle, porque es tu compañera-porque, si fuese otra, no reaccionaría así-Hazlo-le di permiso-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo, cuando sepas que clase de persona es Lucy realmente-**

**-Lucy es Lucy y ya-siquiera ahí, se salió de tu lado-No importa lo que digas-porque ya había dicho bastante-Eso no cambiará-**

**-Bueno, no sé que tanto esperaba-estaba decepcionado, la verdad-Si esa fue la posición que tomaste, cuando supiste como todos, quién era ella en realidad-**

**-Eso no es asunto nuestro-como que evadió el tema-No tiene nada que ver con lo que le estás haciendo tú, Gray-**

**-Qué le estoy haciendo yo, ¿eh?-porque, no lo sabía-Ya que estás tan al tanto de las novedades-de veras, que estaba atento esta vez-Me lo puedes decir, ¿no?-**

**-¡No me tomes el pelo!-levantó la voz y me dio vuelta la cara, de un solo golpe-¡Si vuelves a meterte con Lucy, como lo hiciste anoche...!-la cara se le transformó-¡Te las verás conmigo y no vivirás para contarlo!-**

**-Puedes estarte tranquilo-lo escupí, justo en el ojo derecho-No tengo pensado acercarme a ella-aseguré-Pero, cuida que Lucy no se acerque a mí-le advertí, sobre tus posibles movimientos-Puede que te lleves una sorpresa, si le quitas el ojo de encima-**

_¿Si me golpeó después de eso? Sí y unas cuantas veces más. No se me quitó de encima hasta estar satisfecho y metió paso, una vez que me vio escupir mi propia sangre, en el suelo. _

_Podría decirse que, después de mucho tiempo, Natsu estaba mostrando los dientes y todo para defender a una señorita que no necesitaba de un escudo tan grande. Porque..._

_Estaba perdiendo su tiempo en alguien que no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo y que, tarde o temprano, le patearía el trasero; por considerarlo un pendejo. Porque, agarrarse a golpes, era cosa de niños y él ya estaba bastante grandecito para salir a defender a la chica que le gustaba, con los puños. _

_Por supuesto, su cerebro tan pequeño que, algunas cosas (por no decir, la mayoría) le entraban por un lado y le salían por el otro. Lo tenías tan embrujado, como alguna vez me tuviste a mí que, sólo percibía el eco de tu voz y cualquier cosa que saliese de la boca de cualquiera; le sonaba a mentira. Y tú, disfrutabas de la guerra que estabas provocando, por supuesto. _

_Porque, te quedabas en tu trono a la espera de que tu caballero regresase, para darle el mísero premio que considerabas que se merecía y lo dejabas contento, hasta que el monstruo volvía al ataque y le ordenabas que lo bajase de un ondazo. Entonces, le dabas las gracias y él quedaba como el héroe de la película, a sabiendas que era el payaso de tu largometraje. Pero..._

_Como lo pintabas todo tan de rosa, Natsu no era capaz de ver que, eras la peor bruja de todas y que lo ibas a encerrar en una celda, para comertelo vivo después. Porque, esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones que, como no pudiste concretarlas conmigo, estabas que ardías en el infierno y necesitabas tomar el alma de alguien semejante a un ángel; para poder salir de esa prisión y seguir maldiciendo al mundo... como lo estabas haciendo ahora. _

_Pero, bueno. De aquí a que el muy idiota se diese cuenta, podría caerse el mundo de lo maduro que estaba, que seguiría embobado contigo, haciendo las mil y una por ti; sólo por esa patética promesa que tú le juraste al regresar: que sin importar lo que pasase, te quedarías con él hasta el final. _

_Patético, ¿no?_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Finalmente he terminado con este capítulo XD

La verdad que me llevó demasiado tiempo, porque me colgué con mi otro fic de **Fairy Tail**, pero... como me he encariñado más con esta historia que con la otra, me decidí a continuarla y aquí tienen lo nuevo de **Game for you **^^

Una vez más,** Natsu ha vuelto a pelear con Gray**, sólo porque **acusaron a Lucy de mentirosa**. La pregunta es si es una mentirosa o no XD

Según **Gray**, si. Porque, lo único que le sale bien es hacerse la víctima, pero... ya veremos si es tan así jjjeee

Hasta entonces, espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores.

Nos estaremos viendo apenas esté terminada la continuación.

Gracias por el apoyo y por supuesto, por leer !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.07+**

_**-¡Si vuelves a meterte con Lucy, te las verás conmigo y no vivirás para contarlo!-**_

_Como que temblé de sólo escuchar esas palabras y luego, me eché a reír. ¿Qué no era cosa mía si me metía contigo o no? ¿Qué hacía él metiendo las narices donde no debía?_

_Típico de Natsu, siempre en medio de nuestras cosas, a sabiendas que no tenía entrada a nada._

_Debería darle vergüenza mostrar la cara, después de ensuciarse la boca con esa frase al estilo __**"AMENAZA"**__._

_¿Qué se venía a hacer "__**EL JUSTICIERO"**__ conmigo? ¿Acaso pensaba que me iba a mover un pelo? _

_¡Por Dios, que para eso ya estabas tú! Después de todo, el muy idiota te movía la estantería y bien que te dejabas._

_Porque para ti era como una cosa del destino, que el muy tarado te cuidase y estuviese al pendiente de ti todas las horas del día. Porque para ti era algo así como un chico lindo y que fuese así de lindo contigo, te tenía como loca._

_Porque, tranquilamente podía ir a hacerle el novio a otra, pero... no, se quedaba contigo porque tú le parecías agradable y de paso, bonita. Pero, si había algo que tú no eras, era precisamente eso. _

_Eras sumamente fea de carácter y tan falsa cuando estabas con el dragón que, me dabas asco. Si bien conmigo nunca fuiste auténtica, pude ver tu verdadera cara y las intenciones que cargabas en los hombros. Porque, detrás de esa carita de ángel..._

_**HABÍA UN DIABLO.**_

_Y no había que ser muy genio para darse cuenta con que planes habías vuelto esta vez. _

_De acuerdo, habías metido el verso que querías volver a ver a Natsu y ahí lo tenías, rendido a tus pies como de costumbre. Tuvieron su reencuentro, una fiesta que llevó tu nombre, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué seguía en tu gran estrategia? ¿Aplastarnos a los dos y tratarnos como idiotas?_

_Porque se te notaba en la cara que estabas disfrutando del daño que causabas y que no sentías ni el menor remordimiento, al ver como nos convertíamos de a poco en enemigos. _

_**POR NO DECIR, A PASOS AGIGANTADOS.**_

_Porque a él le sobraban los motivos para odiarme y a mí, me sobraban las ganas de escupirle la cara._

_Y como que eso era un explosivo que usabas a la perfección, cuando nos querías ver en batalla y de paso, dar por sentado quien era el más fuerte._

_Por supuesto, tu caballero iba a la delantera. Con esos golpes de bestia, había conseguido dejarme en el suelo y ahí andaba yo, arrastrándome como una rata; aceptando la derrota que él plantó en mi cara a mano sucia. _

_Porque, tenías que admitirlo. _

_**"TU CHICO" JUGABA SUCIO.**_

_Como no le gustaba eso de perder, usaba todas las armas que tenía a su alcance y de paso, tomaba prestado el trofeo; aún cuando era derrotado._

_Porque, si había algo que le reventaba al pendejo, era ser el segundo en tu lista y que tú ahora le estuvieses por dar una oportunidad; lo tenía en un pico de demencia total en el que sólo existía una cosa._

_**TÚ.**_

_Obviamente, no podía culparlo, ya que tú me hiciste pasar por lo mismo; cuando me embrujaste y me dejaste rendido a tus pies._

_Fue un golpe tan bajo el que me diste que, cuando me volví a levantar, ya estabas plantada en mi cara y no me pude negar. Quedé dispuesto a tus malditas órdenes y las seguí al pie de la letra, hasta que desperté y rompí el hechizo que tejiste sobre mí; con esa tela de araña tan propia de ti._

_**BRUJA BARATA.**_

_Porque, te hacías llamar maga, pero... la verdad era que eras una resentida que, no más quería hacerme pagar las que había hecho y con sangre._

_Querías verme desparramado por el suelo, pidiendo de rodillas perdón y por supuesto, ese lugar que aún estaba libre y que llevaba el nombre de __**"ESTAR AL LADO DE LUCY"**__. Pero..._

_Yo ya no estaba para eso. Eras demasiado para mí y no estaba dispuesto a estar bajo tu control otra vez. Al contrario, quería torturarte y manipularte yo, para que supieses como se sentía estar bajo las órdenes de alguien tan jodido como tú._

_**O PEOR.**_

_Pero, tú eras la número uno en hacerte respetar y por eso, tuve que aceptar la derrota._

_Abrir la puerta de ese mundo que me odiaba tanto como tú, fue un golpe alto que me bajó y subió al mismo tiempo, para caer en esa imagen tuya y por supuesto, de Natsu._

_Lo tuyo parecía increíble. Eras tan rápida para tirarte a sus brazos que, no sabía como hacía ese tarado para contenerse y no comerte de una vez. Porque sí, eras tentadora cuando te ponías cariñosa y cualquiera te comía con los ojos. _

_**TODOS MENOS ÉL.**_

_El dragón era respetuoso hasta por los codos y como tenía bien en claro que tú seguías enganchada conmigo, se contenía y siquiera te tocaba donde seguramente, tú querías que te tocase. _

_Porque sí, Natsu podía darte tantos abrazos como quisieses, pero... más allá de eso, nada. Si querías que te pusiese una mano encima, tendrías que pedirselo y de rodillas, que él no iba a ponerte una mano donde no correspondiese aunque se muriese de ganas._

_Porque tu piel era un territorio nuevo que, estaba a sus pies esperando ser descubierto por esos brazos que, te hicieron sentir segura más de una vez. Después de todo, el idiota fue el que siempre te atajó y el que tuvo contacto contigo..._

_**VOLUNTARIAMENTE.**_

_Y ahora, la cosa parecía un chiste de mal gusto, porque los roles estaban cambiados. _

_Tú eras la que estaba vulnerable y a los pies del dragón, mientras él te tenía prisionera en esos brazos que, amenazaban con despedazarte los huesos; si te llegabas a mover._

_Era como si estuviese formando una especie de escudo para protegerte del mundo, mientras te decía una que otra cosa al oído, para evitar que te echases a llorar. Porque sí, eras tan débil que si él te salía con alguna de las suyas, las lágrimas de cocodrilo no tardarían en brotar y tendría que arreglarselas para robarte una sonrisa. Aunque claro, ese era trabajo fácil para él._

_**DESPUÉS DE TODO, ERA "TU NATSU".**_

_Como te conocía las mañas yo, ¿eh?_

_Todo este drama que armaste de verlo con mala cara, no más lo montaste para que el tarado chocase con tus ojos por un momento y leyese en tus labios que querías un beso y que se dejase de joder, porque te tenía harta con ese juego de buenos amigos. Pero..._

_Aparentemente, la estrategia se te dio vuelta y él terminó por ganarte en tu propio juego. Te agarró desprevenida y te volviste la víctima de su cielo, llegando al límite antes de tiempo; sintiéndote acorralada por ese al que considerabas un santo y que ahora, tenía una pose de demonio que no pararía hasta que fueses suya y de nadie más. Sin embargo..._

_El coraje no le quitó lo de respetuoso y apenas tus manos se deslizaron por su cuello, bajó las defensas para que te acercases de a poco. El ambiente cambió entonces y tú tocaste el filo de su boca, para entrar despacio y no salir, por un buen rato. En pocas palabras, lo congelaste y tomaste eso a tu favor, para arrinconarlo en ese territorio donde sólo mandabas tú y él no tenía la menor oportunidad de cambiar las posiciones._

_Fue un instante el que le robaste al tiempo, pero que te fue suficiente para dejarlo sin aire y los labios helados, de lo dulce que dejaste en ellos y que le llegó hasta el corazón._

_**EN RESUMEN, LO LLEVASTE A TU INFIERNO.**_

**-Espero que ahora te haya quedado claro...-nunca antes te oi tan decidida-Lo que quiero contigo...-**

_Como para que te respondiese el idiota después de cómo, prácticamente, lo encaraste._

_Lo dejaste mudo, con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa que siquiera le llegó a la mitad de la cara. _

_Le diste un giro tan colosal a su rutina de todos los días que, lo único que salió de su boca (y con un espacio enorme de por medio) fue tu nombre._

_Y yo, que estaba en la otra esquina, observaba como de a poco lo ibas empujando a ese calabozo, donde por años me tuviste encerrado a mí. Donde me tiraste todas las maldiciones posibles encima y me sentenciaste de por vida, a estar tras tu pollera. Cosa que hiciste, cuando Natsu finalmente te tendió la mano, tirando esa frase que ya te conocías de memoria._

**-Vamos a casa, Lucy...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha, oha !!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este **Gray x Lucy** ^^

Esta vez si que salió rápida la continuación y con mucho gusto, será que tuve un buen día o un momento de inspiración XD

A saber, lo importante es que este fic sigue adelante y con buena respuesta.

Si bien este capítulo tuvo **puras críticas hacia Lucy** y un poco de **Natsu x Lucy**, quedé contenta al terminarlo y por eso, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Sin más los dejo para que lean y les doy las gracias por su apoyo ^^

Nos vemos pronto con más !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.08+**

_Como que me sentí fuera de foco, luego de escuchar eso._

_Si bien tenía claro que, sobre todas las cosas, lo preferías a él... que salieras con semejante cosa, sabiendo que yo te espiaba por las espaldas; fue el peor de tus lances._

_O sea, ya todos estabamos al tanto de que jugabas sucio, pero... ¿era para tanto? ¿Tan mala chica eras que siquiera sentías vergüenza cuando te resvolcabas en la mugre? _

_Porque, el hecho de que estuvieses involucrada con el dragón del gremio, no te hacía precisamente una santa y tú sabías bien, de que estaba hablando. Que, más de una te echó mal ojo cuando te paseaste a mi lado y con Natsu, la cosa no pasaría de ser igual a como era conmigo. _

_De acuerdo, podía ser que tan sólo Lisanna te escupiese la cara, pero... ella era un buen partido para tu compañerito de equipo y lamentablemente, ibas a tener que esforzarte, si era que tenías pensado superarla. Después de todo..._

_Tú te apareciste de la nada, cuando la pendeja llevaba buen rato metida en la vida de __**"TU CHICO"**__ y contra eso, no había competencia que pudieses comenzar, para que la ruleta girase a tu favor. Claro, tratándose de ti, podría esperarse cualquier cosa, pero... de ahí a que le declarases la guerra a la pobre (que, de pobre no tenía nada) había una gran diferencia. Después de todo, ella había ganado bastante terreno y bueno, Natsu no le negó el pase, las pocas veces que se atrevió a titularse como "__**LA ESPOSA DEL DRAGON SLAYER".**__ Por supuesto que en esos tiempos eran unos niños y tú siquiera formabas parte de su vida, pero... dado que ahora era todo un hombre, no podía hacerse el idiota con una chica que pese a su corta edad, era firme en lo que decía. O sea que, si salía diciendo que se casaría con él, bueno... era obvio, ¿no?_

_Claro que, a ti había que explicartelo todo, porque... apenas desapareciste, ella hizo acto de presencia y ahí, una que otra ficha se movió a su favor._

_Si bien Natsu no estuvo aquí para enterarse a tiempo de los nuevos cambios, buena sorpresa se llevó cuando pisó el gremio y la vio de regreso; como si se tratase de un sueño mal narrado. _

_¿Lisanna, viva? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Sí, seguramente eso le pasó por la cabeza, cuando ella lo llamó a gritos y le dijo que estaba de vuelta. Él que ya tenía asumido el duelo, él que ya hasta se había acostumbrado a soñar con las curvas de otra, él que ya hasta te había cedido el lugar de __**"SU NOVIA"**__..._

_Sin dudas debió pensar que el de arriba lo estaba castigando por ser infiel, estando su prometida dando vueltas por ahí, buscando la forma de regresar a los brazos del dueño de casa. _

_Por supuesto que el caso de Lisanna y Natsu, no era el de __**"LA FAMILIA FELIZ" **__pero, cuando eran chicos jugaban a ese cuento de muñecas donde Happy era el hijo y todo era color de rosa, bajo un atardecer que tú teñiste de negro; al mostrarle las polleras. Y ahora... _

_¿Qué? Ambas estaban metidas en una competencia, donde se lo disputaban día y noche, sin importar cual fuese el escenario y si los demás estaban en el medio, por casualidad. Después de todo... _

_Ahora no tenías el camino tan libre como en un principio y tenías que mover fichas, si era que querías que el dragoncito se quedase a dormir en tu casa y no en la de __**"AQUELLA ZORRA"**__._

_¿Sorprendente, no? Hasta le habías puesto un apodo, sin siquiera tomarte la delicadeza de tratar con ella. Como se metía en tu camino para poder simpatizar con Natsu, no le encontraste una mejor cualidad que la de la típica chica que se hacía la santita, cuando era peor que tener el diablo en persona. _

_Y bueno, muy equivocada no estabas, pero... como todos aquí pensaban que era adorable, mucho no podías hacer para que el idiota de la bufanda cayese en tus redes y pensase que ella era la mala de la película. Después de todo, tú jugaste bastante sucio con él, metiéndole ese verso de que estabas conmigo porque yo te hacía mucho más feliz que un imbécil como él y tuvo que conformarse con ser precisamente eso._

_**TU IMBÉCIL PERSONAL.**_

_Y justo ahora que tú habías decidido jugarte por él, el muy tarado estaba tirando para los mismos horizontes que cuando era pendejo, aplastando tus buenas intenciones (si era que eran buenas, claro). Por supuesto, eso no garantizaba que la otra pasase a ser reina, pero... sí que tú seguirías siendo princesa, hasta nuevo aviso. Porque, por más que lo hubieses dejado mudo con el beso que le robaste en la cara, eso no te decía nada. Al contrario, ponía las cosas aún más en duda de lo que ya estaban, por el simple hecho de que el muy listo estaba jugando a dos puntas; sin que tú lo notases. Que había aprendido de la maestra, eso de ser infiel y ahora estaba dispuesto a pagarte con la misma moneda que le pagaste tú, cuando te enteraste de lo que él sentía por ti. Después de todo..._

_Natsu fue más que honesto contigo y tú, te lo pasaste bien por abajo, sólo porque en esos momentos, te importaba yo. Ahora que la rueda parecía girar para el otro lado, tú eras la que mostraba interés y él, aquel que se hacía el superado; cuando todavía se moría de ganas por tocar tu cuerpo._

_Por supuesto, eso era lo que pensaba el cuarto de esta historia que, si bien empezó siendo la mía, ahora no era más que un rollo de parejas mal nombradas que encabezabas tú, por desgracia. Porque, si bien el perseguido por las chicas era Natsu, tú estabas bastante incluída en la lista de personajes y no había línea que no llevase tu nombre, siquiera en letra pequeña. Después de todo..._

_Tú empezaste con este juego y correspondía que, como buena creadora del entretenimiento, le pusieses un final. _

_Claro que, tratándose de ti, seguramente andarías metida en el duelo, hasta que alguien más te sacase y, a vista gorda se notaba que, ese alguien..._

_**NO IBA A SER YO.**_

**-Sobre lo de hace un rato...-por primera vez, se atrevió a tocar el tema-¿Qué fue?-**

**-Un beso, supongo...-siquiera te molestaste en explicarle**

**-Sí, ya sé que fue un beso...-que tan tonto no era el chico-Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-había que tener motivos, para dar el gran paso, según él-¿De repente yo te gusto o qué?-**

**-Sabes que te quiero, Natsu...-como si fueses a conformarlo, con tan poco-Y bueno, yo sólo...-**

**-¿Querías demostrarmelo?-era rápido para las adivinanzas-¿Es eso, Lucy?-**

**-No exactamente...-fácil, se te acabaron las excusas-Es que, Mira-san me dijo que Lisanna había vuelto y yo...-**

**-Ah, ya sabes eso...-como que no le dio importancia-Lo que hay entre Lisanna y yo, digo...-como si hubiese algo, en realidad-¿Mira te lo contó todo?-**

**-Algo así...-hasta parecía dolerte, que alguien más ocupase tu lugar-Habló de ustedes, como si fuesen una pareja...-**

**-Pero, no lo somos...-enseguida, negó cada una de tus sospechas-Digo, Lisanna y yo somos buenos amigos, nada más...-como si eso fuese a dejarte tranquila-Si es cierto que cuando eramos chicos pasabamos casi todo el día juntos, pero...-ahí, vino esa pausa que no te gustaba-Ella se fue por mucho tiempo y bueno, yo...-como que no había modo de hacerte entender-Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que se fue de aquí...-fue al grano, de inmediato-Incluyéndome a mí...-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-porque, había que hacer un esfuerzo para llegar al fondo de sus palabras**

**-No voy a negarte que la quise...-demasiado, desde mi punto de vista-De hecho, aún la quiero...-eso, debió doler-Pero, como amiga...-¿era necesaria la explicación?-Si Lisanna tiene otras intenciones conmigo, eso ya es cosa de ella...-**

**-¿Esa es tu manera de decir que ya no sientes lo mismo por ella?-bastante sutil, para como era él**

**-¿Necesitas que te lo deletree, acaso?-era raro, dado que eras una chica bastante lista**

**-No, pero...-hasta ahí llegaste, por como paró el paso**

**-Lucy, yo te quiero...-bueno, ni que no lo supieses-Que Lisanna haya regresado o no, me da igual...-sí, como no-Ella es mi amiga y nada más...-le encantaba repetir siempre lo mismo-En cambio, tú...-**

**-¿Yo qué, Natsu?-eso era lo único que necesitabas saber**

**-Bueno, tú eres...-seguramente, le resultaba más fácil pensarlo que decirlo-Tú eres...-**

**-¡Hasta que te encuentro, Natsu!-ahí, entró la tercera en escena-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-**

**-¡L-Lisanna!-rompió el marco enseguida, por no decir, el encanto-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-¿Qué no es obvio?-en eso, se desvió hasta ti-Estaba buscándote...-**

**-¿A mí?-no, a mi abuela-¿Y para qué?-**

**-Quedamos en que pasaríamos el día juntos, como cuando eramos niños...-recién entonces, saltó tu mala cara-Pero, se ve que ya tenías planes...-**

**-Si lo dices por Lucy, nosotros sólo estabamos...-**

**-Dejame adivinar...-aunque, tú eras más buena en ese sentido-Vienen de alguna misión, ¿cierto?-**

**-Bueno, en realidad...-era pésimo, para excusarse**

**-Oye, Lisanna...-esa, fuiste tú-Perdona que te lo diga de esta manera, pero...-encima, te la dabas de modesta-Como que nos molestas, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Perdón?-justo te venías a hacer la discreta con ella**

**-No sé si estás al tanto de las buenas nuevas, pero...-parecía que no-Natsu y yo, somos compañeros de equipo...-te encantaba remarcar eso-Y, con todo esto de la fiesta de bienvenida, no hemos tenido tiempo de estar solos...-**

**-¿Y para qué necesitan estar solos, ustedes dos?-fácil, cayó en tu trampa-Si es que se puede saber, claro...-**

**-¿Acaso no es obvio?-en eso, lo agarraste del brazo-Natsu y yo, tenemos una cita...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de meses enteros sin colgar ninguna parte de esta historia, les traigo **el capítulo número 8 de Game For You !**

Debo decir que, lo tenía bastante abandonado, la verdad y si bien intenté continuarlo lo antes posible, como que no tuve la suerte _**(o al menos, la inspiración)**_ de mi lado; por lo que... tuve que suspender este proyecto por tiempo indeterminado.

Por suerte, pegada a las últimas instancias del Colegio, pude sacar esta nueva entrega adelante y llegar al punto final de una parte crucial en esta historia.

Sí... sorprendentemente, me he ido de hilo y pos, ha terminado por aparecer **Lisanna**. Ya todos sabemos que **la chica al final no estaba muerta y** que, **se reintregó al grupo en el capítulo 199 del manga de Fairy Tail**; luego de pasar un largo tiempo en **Edoras** fingiendo ser la** Lisanna** de ese **Fairy Tail** y bueno... como esta historia nunca había hecho referencia a su muerte, me pareció bueno incluírla_** (esto fue en uno de mis momentos de locura, que quede claro)**_. Después de todo, **Lucy** estaba teniendo el camino demasiado fácil con **Natsu **y pos, no me sentaba nada bien que **Erza** fuera la tercera en discordia **(por el simple hecho, de que no me cae con Natsu).**

Ojo ! **Esto no significa que Natsu vaya a terminar juntado con Lisanna**, pero... **tengo pensado armar un cuadrado amoroso entre los más importantes de la historia y empezar a rondar por algo completamente diferente alrededor del capítulo 10**, por lo que... este fic ya no será lo que en un principio iba a ser XD

De todas maneras, no habrá parejas locas, ni nada por el estilo. **Gray** seguirá sacando los malos puntos de **Lucy **y quizás, tenga uno que otro encontronazo con ella, por el simple hecho de que **Lisanna** robará un poco la atención de **Natsu**, con eso de querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sí ! Aparece la competencia para nuestra querida **Lucy** y bueno, a ver que hace **Gray** al respecto, tal vez saque puntos a favor de esta situación. O, ustedes que dicen? Se quedará con los brazos cruzados?

En fin, me alegra poder continuar con esta historia, ya que estamos terminando el año y ya se ha cumplido uno desde su instancia en fanfiction net.

No tengo nada más que agradecer a todos los que han leído este fic desde principio a fin _**(aunque, en sí no haya terminado)**_ y el continúo apoyo que me han brindado para seguirlo y no dejarlo en la nada, como a algunos de mis anteriores proyectos.

No tengo idea cuanto durará esta historia, pero... les aseguro que será larga, así que no se pierdan y a leer !

Espero que, pese a haberme tomado mi tiempo para continuarla, este capítulo tenga la misma respuesta que los otros y que no me abandonen que, volveré pronto con más !

Ya, sin discurso que alargar, me retiro. Gracias por todo !

**MonKey D NaMii**


	9. Chapter 9

**+GAME FOR YOU+**

**+STAGE.09+**

_**-Es una broma, ¿cierto?-**_

_No sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado aparecerme en escena y contarle a ella lo que planeabas hacerle a Natsu, una vez que diera la media vuelta, pero... _

_No, preferí dejar que te dieras el gusto de aplastarla como si fuera una cucaracha y te mostraras tal cual eras ante el Dragon Slayer que tanto querías pasarte para el cuarto. _

_¿Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones? _

_Bueno, lamentaba tener que decirte que yo las había visto hacía ya buen rato y aparentemente, la otra chica también. _

_Ahí parada en frente de los dos, parecía estar haciendo el ridículo, como la típica novia que era angañada por su chico a plena luz del día y encima, afuera de su casa._

_Claro que eso no venia al caso, porque Lisanna no era novia de nadie y mucho menos, tú. Ambas tiraban para el mismo lado y, como si fuera poco, no querían arrojar la toalla, aún siendo conscientes de que no podían darle a escoger al idiota que tanto se esmeraban en cortejar._

_Una por ser su amiga de la infancia, la otra por ser su compañera de equipo... debía decir que estaba sorprendido. Todo este tiempo creyendo que era yo el rompecorazones, cuando el dragón de fuego estaba cortando cabezas como si estuvieramos en medio de un festival. _

_Podría decirse que era mucho más inteligente que yo incluso, por haberles metido el mismo verso a las dos, sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, sólo porque apenas se trataban y encima no lo hacían bien._

_Lisanna porque pretendía a Natsu desde que tenía memoria y tú, porque quedaste encantada con él, luego que te salvara de las garras de Gazille y Phantom Lord._

_La verdad, no sabía como se las había arreglado para tenerlas locas a las dos pero, tenía que admitirlo: ese idiota era bastante listo cuando se lo proponía._

_Hasta me daba un poco de envidia (o, mejor dicho, celos), que tuviera la chance de coquetear contigo, haciéndose el santo, cuando de santo no tenía nada. _

_Me había acusado a mí de ser el chico malo pero, él tampoco se quedaba atrás y si nos poníamos a sacar números, tú nos ganabas por goleada. El secreto estaba en ver quién de los tres tenía más puntos a favor y así tirar para el ángulo que no nos llevara tanta diferencia o, al menos, eso era lo que estabas haciendo tú._

_En el pasado, el que supuestamente tenía más posibilidades de ganarse tu corazón, era yo... hasta que cierto imbecil se metió en el camino, echándolo todo a perder._

_Como él se volvió tu caballero, cuando decías necesitarme más que nunca, mi puntuación fue bajando hasta quedarse en cero y ahí, me cambiaste por un juguete nuevo y mucho más barato._

_Después de todo, tuviste que ajustar tu bolsillo para tenerme y te había salido bastante caro, tanto que cuando viniste a rogarme que por favor te hiciera un descuento, terminaste pagándome con lágrimas en los brazos de Natsu._

_¿Si eso me molestaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! Habías hecho tu juego y de eso no tenía dudas. Habías apostado todo por un chico malo, cuando sabías que una jovencita como tú debía estar al lado de lo que más se asemejara a un idiota y cuando te diste cuenta de la verdad que tú misma venías escribiendo hacía buen rato en tu novela de las seis tarde, no te quedó otra que armar los bolsos y marcharte; porque tu nuevo príncipe no tenía ganas de verte._

_Habías roto el alma de alguien que no era un noble y que a diferencia tuya, tenía corazón por lo que, acarriada por la culpa, huíste a las tierras de tu padre, esperando que él pusiera fin a un sufrimiento que te inventaste para salir ilesa. _

_Sin embargo, ¿dónde quedaba todo eso ahora que te habías atrevido a regresar?_

_Fuera lo que fuera que estuvieras planeando, los ases que tenías bajo la manga no iban a servirte de mucho, si ponías a Lisanna en tu contra y encima ante los ojos de tu eterno enamorado._

_Porque sí, Natsu podía quererte cuanto quisiera pero, si llegabas a tocarle un solo pelo a la otra, entonces estarías en serios problemas. _

_No era que el muy idiota fuera a golpearte pero, pondría distancia entre ambos y tú, no podrías soportarlo. _

_Claro, si eso llegaba a pasar, tenías la excusa perfecta para disculparte, diciéndole que ella había empezado a buscarte pelea y que no más te habías defendido porque te había acusado de ser una zorra, por andar con él y conmigo al mismo tiempo._

_Que problema, ¿no? Tanto Natsu como yo sabíamos que eso era verdad, así que si tenías pensado hacernos cambiar de parecer, ibas a tener que vestirte de ama de casa y demostrarnos por separado que ambos te valíamos lo mismo que tus zapatos y que no más nos estabas usando, porque tu departamento se veía mejor cuando estaba amueblado._

_La pregunta era, ¿Qué muebles le ibas a poner ahora? Por más que te costara reconocerlo, había otra interesada en tener el corazón de Natsu en el armario y si no te apresurabas entonces, sería Lisanna quién se lo llevara a casa y, por como pintaba la cosa..._

_**TÚ NO IBAS A SER LA GANADORA.**_

**-¡Respondeme, Natsu!-para sorpresa de todos los que andaban a esas horas en la calle, tu rival abrió la boca-¿Esto es una broma sí o no?-**

**-¿Acaso no leíste mis labios, Lisanna?-como siempre, tú hablaste antes que él-Te dije que teníamos una cita...-**

**-¿Y se supone que te crea, cuando eres la novia de Gray?-vaya, si que estaba bien informada**

**-Eso ya se terminó...-o, al menos, eso decías para ganarte la confianza del otro-Natsu es quién me importa ahora...-**

**-Sí, claro...-parecía ser que tu contrincante no pensaba arrojar la toalla temprano-Por eso lo cambiaste por otro apenas llegaste, ¿no?-**

**-¡Eso es mentira!-chillaste, dando un paso adelante-¡He estado nada más que con él, desde que llegué a Magnolia!-**

**-¡Mira-nee no me dijo lo mismo esta mañana!-misteriosamente, su hermana terminó en medio de la conversación**

**-¿Mira-san?-hasta parecías sorprendida, como toda buena actriz de tu categoría**

**-¡Así es!-a medida que subía el volumen, Natsu fue apretando los dientes-¡Dijo que apenas terminó la fiesta por tu regreso, fuiste corriendo a los brazos de Gray!-**

**-¿Qué?-bueno, ambos sabíamos que eso no era cierto-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?-**

**-¿No que se había terminado, Lucy?-una sonrisa diabólica adornó su cara**

**-¡Por supuesto que se terminó!-no diste brazo a torcer, ignorando que el otro te estaba escuchando-¡Gray y yo, ya no tenemos...!-**

**-Ya fue suficiente, Lucy-para sorpresa tuya, el disputado por ambas, rompió el hielo**

**-¡Pero, Natsu...!-te quejaste como si fueras una niña-¡Lo que dice no es...!-**

**-¡Dije que ya fue suficiente!-el pueblo entero pareció congelarse ante los gritos del Dragon Slayer-Después de lo de hoy, creí que habías cambiado-ahí, se serenó un poco-Pero, ahora me doy cuenta que sigues siendo la misma de siempre-era raro que actuara de ese modo contigo, contando que él se tragaba todo lo que decías-Lo siento pero, no creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti-**

**-Natsu...-en otro momento te hubieras defendido pero, en este, preferiste que la carga cayera sobre tus hombros como un baldazo de agua fría**

**-Asegurate de volver temprano a casa-susurró, dándote la espalda-Las calles se ponen peligrosas de noche-**

**-¡Pero, es que...!-marcó paso de inmediato, ignorando tus gritos-¡No es cierto!-insististe en que se tragara tu viejo cuento-¡Lo que dice Lisanna no es...!-**

**-¡Natsu, espera!-aprovechó ella para alcanzarlo y tomarle del brazo-¡Voy contigo!-dicho esto, se giró dedicándote una sonrisa victoriosa-¡Nos vemos, Lucy!-**

_No te lo esperabas, ¿cierto? ¿Tú? ¿Derrotada por Lisanna? Tenían que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?_

_Pero, no. Para mala suerte tuya, acababas de ser desterrada de tu puesto de princesa y vuelto a ser una plebeya, perdiendo la corona y por supuesto, la posibilidad de ser reina._

_Claro que, poco y nada te importaba eso. La cosa era que Natsu había preferido creerle a su amiga de la infancia que a ti y eso te puso los pelos de punta, porque se suponía que la que más chances tenía con él, eras tú y no ella. _

_Sin embargo, parecía ser que primera vez la ruleta estaba del lado de la vieja muñeca de trapo y no de la de porcelana por lo que, si querías ganar esta pelea, ibas a tener que luchar duro y mostrar los dientes; antes de que Lisanna se quedara con la frutilla del postre. No sólo eso, si de veras querías tener el camino libre para llegar a Natsu, ibas a tener que pasar por encima mío, porque ni que estuviera loco iba a dejar que él lograra lo que no pude lograr yo._

**-Se te complicó, ¿no?-decidí mostrarme ante tus narices, una vez que los otros se marcharan-No esperabas que Lisanna fuera a entrometerse como la última vez-**

**-¿La mandaste tú, acaso?-chistaste de mala gana, posando tus ojos sobre este demonio que era yo**

**-No me mires así-dije irónico-Yo no tuve nada que ver-me lavé las manos, como de costumbre-Siquiera sabía que estaba aquí-**

**-¿Y pretendes que te crea, cuándo fuiste a decirle a Mira-san que pasamos la noche juntos?-era de esperarse que me acusaras de eso también**

**-Eso es obra de Lisanna, no mía-pisé fuerte sobre tus sospechas-Si quisiera que Natsu dejara que confiar en ti, hubiera inventado algo más sugerente-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gray?-fuiste al grano, como en los viejos tiempos-¿Qué es lo que buscas conseguir con esto?-**

**-Sólo quiero regresarte el favor, Lucy-lentamente, me acerqué a ti, acariciando cada línea de tu cara-Todos me odiaron cuando te fuiste, ¿sabes?-susurré a tu oído, luego que te quejaras del beso en tu cuello-Ahora que has regresado, quiero que sientas lo mismo que sentí yo, cuando todos me apuntaron con el dedo por haberte echado del gremio-**

**-¡Estás actuando como un niño!-fácil te desprendiste de mí, antes que buscara tu boca-¡Podía esperar cualquier cosa de ti, menos esto!-**

**-Bueno, es así como son las cosas-mascullé entredientes-Si no te gusta, puedes volver a casa-**

**-¡No te daré el gusto otra vez!-dictaste ante un yo, que no pareció inmutarse-¡Aún si todos me odian, me quedaré aquí!-**

**-¿Ah, si?-me ahorré la risa para cuando fueras derrotada-Dudo mucho que toleres vivir con el odio de Natsu cargando sobre tus hombros-**

**-¿Natsu?-ahí, frunciste el ceño, como si te hubiera nombrado al diablo-¿Todo esto es por Natsu?-**

**-¿Viniste hasta aquí para jugar con nosotros y no podemos hacer lo mismo contigo?-cacheteaste mi mano, antes que llegara a tu mejilla-Que ingenua eres-**

**-¡Vete al diablo, Gray!-por poco me escupiste, antes de salir corriendo y perderte entre los puestos que había por la calle**

**-Sí, claro-chisté, dando media vuelta-Veremos cual de los dos lo hace primero, Lucy-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de meses enteros sin colgar ninguna parte de esta historia, les traigo **el capítulo número 9 de Game For You !**

Debo decir que, lo tenía bastante abandonado, la verdad y si bien intenté continuarlo lo antes posible, como que no tuve la suerte _**(o al menos, la inspiración)**_ de mi lado; por lo que... tuve que suspender este proyecto por tiempo indeterminado.

Pero por suerte, pude sacar esta nueva entrega adelante y llegar al punto final de una parte crucial en esta historia.

Sí... otra vez , me he ido de hilo y pos, ha terminado por aparecer **Lisanna**. Ya todos sabemos que **la chica al final no estaba muerta y** que, **se reintregó al grupo en el capítulo 199 del manga de Fairy Tail**; luego de pasar un largo tiempo en **Edoras** fingiendo ser la** Lisanna** de ese **Fairy Tail** y bueno... como esta historia nunca había hecho referencia a su muerte, me pareció bueno incluírla_** (esto fue en uno de mis momentos de locura, que quede claro)**_. Después de todo, **Lucy** estaba teniendo el camino demasiado fácil con **Natsu **y pos, no me sentaba nada bien que **Erza** fuera la tercera en discordia **(por el simple hecho, de que no me cae con Natsu).**

Ojo ! **Esto no significa que Natsu vaya a terminar juntado con Lisanna**, pero... **tengo pensado armar un cuadrado amoroso entre los más importantes de la historia y empezar a rondar por algo completamente diferente alrededor del capítulo 10**, por lo que... este fic ya no será lo que en un principio iba a ser XD

De todas maneras, no habrá parejas locas, ni nada por el estilo. **Gray** seguirá sacando los malos puntos de **Lucy **y quizás, tenga uno que otro encontronazo con ella, por el simple hecho de que **Lisanna** robará un poco la atención de **Natsu**, con eso de querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sí ! Aparece la competencia para nuestra querida **Lucy** y bueno, a ver que hace **Gray** al respecto, tal vez saque puntos a favor de esta situación. O, ustedes que dicen? Se quedará con los brazos cruzados?

En fin, me alegra poder continuar con esta historia n_n

No tengo nada más que agradecer a todos los que han leído este fic desde principio a fin _**(aunque, en sí no haya terminado)**_ y el continúo apoyo que me han brindado para seguirlo y no dejarlo en la nada, como a algunos de mis anteriores proyectos.

No tengo idea cuanto durará esta historia, pero... les aseguro que será larga, así que no se pierdan y a leer !

Espero que, pese a haberme tomado mi tiempo para continuarla, este capítulo tenga la misma respuesta que los otros y que no me abandonen que, volveré pronto con más !

Ya, sin discurso que alargar, me retiro. Gracias por todo !

**NaMii D LuNa**

**NOTA:**** siento mucho el copia-pega del final del capítulo pero no he tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer los comentarios usuales por mi reciente trabajo. Nos vemos pronto y… prometo actualizar mi Natsu/Lucy algún día.**


	10. NOTA DEL AUTOR

**Game for You**

**[ nota del autor ]**

¡Saludos! Tiempo sin pasarme por este fandom, ¿eh? O mejor dicho, tiempo sin actualizar este fic .-.

Bueno, como muchos sabran, he estado pasando por un bloqueo bastante largo (creo que ya pasaron más de 10 meses desde entonces) y aunque aún sigo entre la espada y la pared con mi inspiración, he decidido ir terminando los fics que deje congelados todo este tiempo.

Game for you será uno de los que retome el mes que viene y he decidido hacerle unos cuantos cambios, ya que mi preferencia en cuanto a las parejas ha dado un giro bastante brusco.

A este fic le quedan mas de 10 capitulos para acabar o incluso mucho mas, por eso quería preguntarles a quienes lo han leído y dejado review… ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara a partir de ahora?

He leído las ultimas reviews y muchos quieren que haya un final GrayLu, mientras que otros quieren un final NaLu. Por supuesto que la ultima palabra la tengo yo como autora pero, quiero que todos queden conformes con esta historia, asi que me gustaría saber su opinión c:

Recuerden que este fic NO es NaLu, sino GrayLu.. pero, como siempre digo, cualquier cosa puede pasar Xdd

Estare abierta a sus sugerencias hasta dentro de un mes.

Sin mas, nos leemos pronto.-

**NaMii HeartPhilia.-**


End file.
